


Sherlollipops - In Any Guise

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [116]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, TAB Spoiler, Victorian Sherlolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mollyandherjumper from tumblr said: so….who is gonna do god’s work and write the obligatory fic where molly’s in drag and sherlock really likes it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - In Any Guise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/gifts).



> Spoilers for "The Abominable Bride". Sort of. It would definitely help if you've seen the episode.

“John thinks I didn’t know but of course we both know he was wrong. Don’t we, Hooper.”

The sound of footsteps behind him stopped, and Holmes smiled briefly to himself before turning to face his guest, hands tucked into his trouser pockets, dressing gown flaring dramatically around his legs. 

He now stood facing Dr. M. Hooper, fully dressed in ‘his’ working attire of trousers, vest, jacket and sturdy low-heeled boots. Men’s boots, sized slightly larger than her actual feet and toes carefully stuffed with something to help her maintain her masculine gait. “Rabbit fur,” Hooper said when he betrayed the directions of his thoughts by dropping his gaze briefly to her feet. Hooper smiled and carefully peeled away the artificial moustache, dropping it carefully onto his desk. She reached up and pulled several hairpins loose, placing them just as carefully beside her discarded moustache, then peeled away the hairpiece.

Her own hair was carefully coiled around her head in a series of braids, and Sherlock stopped her before she could begin the laborious process of loosening her locks. “Do keep it up for now, Hooper,” he said, hearing the huskiness of his voice as he spoke and uncaring of what emotion it might betray

She - for now he must always acknowledge her sex no matter what guise she took - raised an eyebrow and carefully folded her arms behind her back. “Do you not care for my…natural appearance, Holmes?”

He moved a step closer. “On the contrary, Hooper, I find your ‘natural’ appearance quite appealing. Just as appealing as your current appearance.” 

Another step, until he’d deliberately come far closer to her than was polite. Close enough that she was forced to raise her head to meet his gaze, although there was no sense of inferiority in her to be seen. No, her gaze was challenging, her chin aggressively jutted, her body held still and with no signs of unease or dismay.

Traits he admired in a woman, although until now the only one who had managed to appeal to both his mental and physical selves had been Irene Adler. However, where the Woman had been a puzzle to solve, Hooper was something entirely different. Oh, a puzzle to be sure…but right now the only thing he was interested in learning was… “Your name, if you please?”

“Molly,” she said, her breath mingling with his as he inclined his head downward. “Molly Elizabeth Hooper.” Then she tiptoed up and pressed her lips against his with a boldness he was not at all surprised to see her exhibit.

“For the record, Molly,” he said when the kiss ended, “I should let you know that I will undoubtedly continue to aggrieve you with my presence in the morgue.”

“For the record, Sherlock,” she said as she encircled his shoulders with her arms, “I intend to continue to chastise you for not following the proper procedures and for making my daily tasks more difficult than they need to be because of those failures.”

“Good,” Sherlock murmured, pulling her close and carefully beginning to undo the buttons of her waistcoat as she shrugged out of her jacket. “As long as we understand one another.” Then his lips descended to meet hers in a hungry kiss, and all forms of polite discourse were utterly abandoned until many, many hours later.


End file.
